A Burning Match
by ninjagonerd4ever
Summary: Who wants to read a boring summary when you can have a commercial! Have you ever wanted to replace yourself with someone's OC? Well now you can! Enjoy this Ninjago love story featuring you and one lucky ninja! All you have to do is click on the title and fill in (YN) with YOUR NAME! This episode: Kai! He can't wait to set your heart on fire! ;)
1. A Firey Escape

The school was flaming and smoke was everywhere. The fire alarm was blaring loudly and your fellow classmates were running away in terror. Trying not to panic, you started to head towards the exit when you hear a scream come from the classroom near you. Recognizing the loud shriek as your best friend's cry for help, you rush to go save her. You burst through the door and find your friend lying on the ground with a badly sprained ankle. As you help her up, you hear people coming towards the classrooms.

"Zane, try to put out the fires. Jay, you help Kai look for any people trapped inside. Ill get everyone else safely outside."

Navigating through the debris with your friend draped over your shoulder, you try to get the attention of the mysterious people outside. Luckily, the one wearing red hears you and comes the the door. He takes your friend from you and hands her to the one in blue. Suddenly you hear a creaking sound. The burning ceiling collapses and you are engulfed in burning wood. You cry for help an your vision starts to blur. The last thing you see before you go pass out is spiky hair and lots and lots of red.

Kai's POV

I was still in the medical ward looking after the two girls we saved from the school fire. My team was also getting patched up but I, being the awesome ninja of fire, was left unscathed. The girl with the sprained ankle woke up first, her eyes fluttering open after a long nap. "Hey, so what are your guys' names anyway?" I ask, trying to act as cool as possible. The girl scoffs, "Why should I tell you, I don't even know you!"

"Oh you know," I pick at my fingernails while leaning up against the wall of the infirmary, "We only saved your sorry butts after your entire school caught on fire. But hey! You absolutely _cannot_ tell your saviors your name, right?"

The girl glares at me. "Fine, you got me. My name's Zoe and sleeping beauty over there is (Y/N)." (Y/N), that's a pretty name. My hand starts to slip down the wall. Focus Kai, FOCUS! You're a ninja, can't be distracted by anything, even really pretty girls who...my hand slips off the wall and I land flat on my face, earning myself a laugh from my deranged audience. "That just made my day, thank you!" She says in between laughs. If these two are friends, I can only imagine what (Y/N) is like. To deal with that hyena over there she must be strong, probably determined, and loud. I pick myself off the floor and brush myself off. When I'm back on feet all I can see are her (Y/EC) eyes staring at me, and I can't help but stare back.

**AN:**

**Hello again! I have come out of hiding, this time with a different story to present to you. I will probably start a series with these kinds of ninjaXreader stories. This chapter was really short but I plan on making them a bit longer. Also, your personality may be different in real life, but I'm just basing it on what I think the match for Kai would be like. So yeah, hope you enjoyed this! I'm thinking of starting the others over Thanksgiving break. Bye!**


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Your eyes fluttered open and wandered around the hospital you seemed to be in. Zoe was next to you in bed smirking a bit. "About time, sleeping beauty," she says to you, looking at a pretend watch on her wrist. Yes, sometimes you fell asleep in class, or didn't get out of bed until 11:30, but you just passed out in the middle of a fire! You thought you deserved to sleep in at least a little. "Whatever, so...what happened? I remember fire, wood, and lots of black." You tried to sit up, but a searing pain roared across your back, causing you to cry out in pain. At the sound of your distress, three ninja burst into the room, and a fourth one walked over to your bed, where did he come from? He was like a ninja! You slap your fore head and accidentally say out loud, "Well duh!" Everyone looks at you like you're crazy. The red one that was hiding looked at the blue one, "Jay, hand me the healing solvent."

"Yes, almighty King Kai!" Jay says, kneeling and holding out his hands with the jar in them. You laugh a bit, and Zoe tries to hide her small giggle. Jay turns to you with a cheeky grin plastered on his face, "Would you like me to put it on for you?" He raises his cut eyebrow suggestively, but you can tell he's just having fun.

The guy in black slaps him upside the head, "Jay! Not appropriate!"

Jay glares at him, rubbing his head, "I was just joking Cole! Geez, she thought it was funny, why can't you ever take a joke? You're all like I am Cole, I am buff, I am your leader, listen to me, no jokes, be serious." Jay lowers his voice to sound like a manly robot. Already the blue ninja has made quite the impression, and you have a feeling talking and breaking the ice is his forte. The white ninja says something for the first time ever, "Was that meant to be an insult Jay?"You don't get it but Jay looks flustered, "Uh-uh, no no not at all! I didn't mean..."

The white clad dude smiles, "I am only, as you would say, 'messing' with you."

Zoe says exactly what you was about to say, "Why would that be offending?" Nobody answers her and you look around the room, Jay's cheeks are still a bit red, Cole looks grumpy, but it may just be the eyebrows and Kai...oh gosh. Kai is just staring at you, a dreamy look in his eyes. You blush and look away quickly, hoping he didn't catch you catch him staring. "Healing solvent...anyone?" You say, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'll put it on." Zoe says, glaring at Kai. "Everyone leave, now." They do, and my best friend turns abruptly towards me. "No," is all she says. "No, no, no, no, no. I disapprove. He is trying too hard and yet not trying at all. When you were sleeping he was leaning against the wall trying to act all cool, and staring at you. No connections, no dating, we are leaving as soon as you can sit up!" Zoe crosses her arms, but uncrosses them to put the gel on my back. You sigh, stubborn girl will never change her mind, unless...

Kai's POV

She saw me staring, she saw me staring! Oh this is bad. I walk out the door and head to the bridge, Jay tailing me. "Smooth Kai," he says, "you looked like a stalker back there, stop staring at her!"

I snap, "Oh, like you don't stare at Nya? So what, she's just a pretty face, you know me. They'll probably be gone by tomorrow anyways, no point getting attached!"

Jay smiles smugly, "Yeah, but you were staring at her like that."

"Whatever, Jay." I say, checking the controls quickly before leaving again to chill in the bedroom. I hop onto my top bunk and pull out my headphones. Heavy metal drones on and I start to fall asleep. Like I said before, it's better not to get attached.

Your POV

Stupid Zoe, stupid back, stupid air sickness, stupid everything at the moment! The only word to describe my day is miserable. The flying ship makes me have to barf into a bucket or toilet 24/7, and I am getting tired of Jay's horrible jokes. Sure he keeps me entertained, but the "Why did the serpentine cross the road joke" was pushing it a bit. Zane played chess with me, but I lost really quickly. Cole tried to get me to be a bit more active, and Kai was in his room doing who knows what. Let's just say I'm bored out of my mind right now.

Zoe told me that we were leaving soon, but Sensei Wu told us we have the potential to become samurai like Kai's sister, Nya. I'm all for it, but my best friend is reluctant. "(YN), we have family back home. We have school. Are you really gonna ditch all that for-for this?" She gestures to the flying ship and leans against a window. "It's fine if you want to stay, but I think I'm going to go. I'll leave in two days once my ankle heals." I am soon alone, debating with myself whether to stay and start a new life, or go back to my old one. I don't know what to do!

Zoe's POV (You haven't seen this before!)

Yeah, I've seen the way they look at each other. He's mesmerized, she's confused, and I'm disgusted. I really didn't think (YN) would be one to stay for-for a boy! Well, I'm proven wrong when she walks into our little guest room. "Your ankle all healed? Let's go. I'm ready to go back home. Back where my brother and sister are waiting, my mom, dad, and puppy are probably worried sick about me. I-I just wanna go home." My best friend whimpers a bit, and I engulf her in my arms. Stroking her hair, I try to comfort her as best I could. "I know it's hard. I've umm...made lots of friends here too. It'll be hard to leave, if-if you want, we can visit home and tell them we want to stay?" I suggested a visit home but not a return home and (YN) smiled.

"Sounds great! I'll go tell Cole, and Kai! And Jay and Zane..." She added, making me chuckle.

"Wait about Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Nya?"

"Oh, them too!" (YN) yelled back at me quickly exiting the room to go spread the news. I stand still in our little room, staring at the mirror before me. I kind of lied about making friends here. (YN) has Cole, and even though she doesn't know it, Kai is there for her too. I on the other hand, have tried so hard to find something in common with these people. It should be easy! This team has just about every type of personality there is! The quiet genius, the strong leader, the stubborn one with a temper, the jokester, and...Lloyd. I don't really know Lloyd that well, he's always training or reading comics, and I've never actually seen his face. So I don't know. He may become my mortal enemy, or he may be my only chance at making a friend on this ship.

Your POV (short)

I raced down the hall to go tell Cole I'm not leaving as long as I thought. I was heading towards his room, but unfortunately I met him about half way in a collision of bodies. "Oomph!" I cried, slamming into a gi covered torso and chest.

"Where's the fire (YN)?" Cole said to me jokingly.

"I'm not leaving for good! We are just gonna go visit, but we will be coming back. And that reminds me, I gotta go talk to Kai next." I rushed off to go tell the others and almost ending up crashing into another ninja, this time clad in red. "(YN)!" He yelled out to me, "Before you left, I just wanted to say that I may have a little, tiny, small..."

"Spit it out flame boy."

"...crush on you?" He ends in a question, like he's not so sure if it's true. Would this be the best time to tell him I'm not leaving for good? Hmm...I could surprise him when I get back? Sure, we'll give his broken heart a heart attack! Mwah-hahahahaaa! Covering up my evil plot, I raise an eyebrow, "You do?" I put on my innocent girl face, "You-you have a crush on me..." Turing so he doesn't see my smile, I run to the end of the hall way, but pause at the door to hear his reaction. It's quiet. Then a taunting voice says, "Kai's got a cru-ush! Kai's got a cru-ush!" I want to shut the blue boy up, but Kai gets to him first. "Shut up!" I hear a rough voice yell, and I see him throw a book at the blue devil for good measure. There's the Kai that I know...and love.

AN

Surprise! I'm back! So quick notice, Zane's and Lloyd's won't be up for at least another week, seeing as I'll be in Hawaii! Woohoo! Can't wait! I won't be updating, but I will be writing, because I'll write up the chapters on my phone and then put them on my computer when I get back. Also, please review guys. I mean, I love getting emails saying, "blah blah blah has favorited/followed this story, or blah blah blah has favorited/followed the author ninjagonerd4ever, they tell me that I'm appreciated, and I love that. But nothing makes my day like getting a review saying, "here's a suggestion..." I write these for the joy of writing but also for you. Getting your opinion will help so much, because you are the reader and these stories revolve around you! So sorry that this is a super long rant, I will stop now. Thank you, and bye! Enjoy the last precious days of 2013!


End file.
